tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Weltenbäume
thumb|300px|Die Zukunftsvision des neuen Weltenbaums (Tales of Symphonia) Weltenbäume sind Schlüsselelemente, die in verschiedenen und zumeist miteinander verwandten Titeln der Tales of-Reihe in Erscheinung treten. Aserias Weltenbäume In Tales of Symphonia und den mit ihm verwandten Titeln Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World und Tales of Phantasia sind Weltenbäume die Spender von Mana und damit von Leben und Magie. Eine Welt besitzt nur einen Weltenbaum, der von einem Baumgeist beschützt wird. Der Baumgeist ist es auch, der den Fluss des Manas des Weltenbaums kontrolliert und überwacht. Mit massenhaft Mana kann ein Weltenbaum einen neuen Keim erzeugen, der dann in eine andere Welt verpflanzt werden kann. Auch ein Weltenbaum selbst kann umgepflanzt werden. Ein unausgewachsener Weltenbaum produziert zwar Mana, aber noch nicht in ausreichenden Mengen, um sich selbst zu beschützen. Daher ist er sehr verletzlich und kann leicht vernichtet werden. Der Name eines Weltenbaums hilft seinem Baumgeist dabei, den Baum vor äußeren Einflüssen zu schützen, aber er muss dafür geheim bleiben, weil mit dem Namen des Baums Schaden angerichtet werden kann. Daher ist es nötig, den Namen eines Weltenbaums geheim zu halten, solange er jung und verletzlich ist. Kharlan-Baum Die einleitende Szene von Tales of Symphonia berichtet vom Kharlan-Baum, auch als "Göttlicher Baum" oder "Großer Kharlan-Baum" bekannt, der im Kharlan-Krieg zwischen den beiden Königreichen Sylvarant und Tethe'alla verdorrte und starb, weil er durch Magitechnologie so viel Mana ausstoßen musste, dass er schließlich nicht mehr hinterherkam und starb. Der Kharlan-Baum stammt ursprünglich von Derris-Kharlan, wurde aber von den Elfen auf die damals noch vereinte Welt, wodurch die Dämonenwelt Niflheim vertrieben und versiegelt und Platz für neues Leben aus Mana gemacht wurde. Bei seinem Tod hinterließ der Kharlan-Baum einen Keim, der von Mithos Yggdrasill erneut zum Austreiben bewegt werden sollte. thumb|left|300px|Ein noch junger Weltenbaum-Sprössling (Tales of Symphonia) Mithos hielt sich jedoch nicht an seinen Pakt mit Ratatosk, dem Baumgeist des Kharlan-Baums, sondern verband stattdessen die Seele seiner verstorbenen Schwester Martel Yggdrasill mit dem Mana-Keim, damit Martels Seele durch das Mana des Keims am Leben erhalten werden würde. Danach begab Mithos sich auf die Suche nach einem neuen Körper für Martels Seele. Mit Martels Erwachen würde sie den Mana-Keim verschlingen, wodurch die Welt ihrem endgültigen Tod bevorstehen würde. Im Verlauf von Tales of Symphonia zerstören die Helden unwissentlich den kontrollierenden Käfig, den die Mana-Konnexe der Elementargeister um den Mana-Keim zwischen den beiden getrennten Welten geformt haben. Dadurch treibt der Kharlan-Baum unkontrolliert aus und versucht, in Sylvarant Wurzeln zu schlagen. Dabei werden vor allem die Tempel der Elementargeister zerstört, aber auch ganze Städte wie Palmacosta. Dem Baum wird durch die Mana-Kanone Einhalt geboten. Yggdrasill Im Epilog von Tales of Symphonia gelingt es den Helden schließlich, den Mana-Keim des Kharlan-Baums mithilfe des Ewigen Schwerts zum Austreiben zu bringen. Hierbei formt er einen neuen Baum, der als Sprössling beginnen muss. Gleichzeitig mit dem Sprössling wird der neue Baumgeist geboren, Martel. Dieser Baumgeist ist körperlich nach dem Vorbild von Mithos' verstorbener Schwester Martel geformt worden, wurde aber nicht nur aus ihrer Seele heraus geboren, sondern aus den Seelen aller, die im Glauben an sie (die Göttin Martel) gestorben sind. Martel bittet Lloyd Irving, dem neuen Baum einen Namen zu geben, was er tut. Daraufhin bemühen die Helden sich darum, sich um den neuen Baum zu kümmern, der noch intensive Pflege benötigt. thumb|300px|Der Kharlan-Baum wütet In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World steht der Keimling nicht nur unter dem Schutz von Martel, sondern auch von Yuan Ka-Fai. Wie in Tales of Symphonia wird der Name des Weltenbaums dem Spieler nicht offenbart. Auch den beiden neuen Helden Emil Castagnier und Marta Lualdi bleibt er unbekannt, aber die Helden aus Tales of Symphonia kennen ihn und pflegen es, ihn wie Martel versprochen geheim zu halten. Ratatosk, der Baumgeist des Kharlan-Baums, versiegelt sich schließlich selbst im Tor der Gähnenden Schlucht, die nach Niflheim führt. Damit will er es dem neuen Baum ermöglichen, in Ruhe zu wachsen und die Welt mit Mana zu versorgen. In der Zwischenzeit will Ratatosk die Gesetze des Lebens umschreiben, sodass dieses nicht mehr von Mana abhängig ist, damit das Mana des neuen Weltenbaums in eintausend Jahren in das Tor geleitet werden kann, nachdem es einmal durch die Welt geflossen ist. Erst in Tales of Phantasia wird der Name des Weltenbaums bekannt, den Lloyd ihm gegeben hat: Yggdrasill, benannt nach den Geschwistern Mithos und Martel, ist eine mittlerweile ausgewachsene Esche im Wald der Elementargeister. In der Gegenwart von Tales of Phantasia ist Yggdrasill jedoch verstorben, denn ihm ist dasselbe Schicksal widerfahren wie seinem Vorgänger. Durch Magitechnologie wurde er überansprucht und starb. Die Helden werden in die Vergangenheit geschickt, um den dort noch sterbenden Yggdrasill und damit die Existenz der Magie zu retten. Der Baumgeist Yggdrasills ist auch hier Martel, die mit zusammen geboren wurde. Weltenbaum (Derris-Kharlan) Während der ursprüngliche Weltenbaum von Derris-Kharlan, der Kharlan-Baum, nach Aseria verpflanzt wurde, blieb auf Derris-Kharlan ein junger Keimling zurück, der von dem Kharlan-Baum erschaffen wurde. Er tritt nie in Erscheinung, wird aber in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World und Tales of Phantasia erwähnt. [[Datei:Wald der ElementargeisterYggdrasill.png|left|thumb|Der gesunde Yggdrasill in Tales of Phantasia]] Aus ungeklärten Ursachen verstirbt der Weltenbaum zur Zeit von Tales of Phantasia, sodass Dhaos gezwungen ist, nach Aseria zu reisen und vom dortigen Weltenbaum einen Mana-Keim zu erhalten. Schließlich erhält Derris-Kharlan einen Mana-Keim von Yggdrasill, nachdem Dhaos die Helden über die Situation seiner Heimat aufgeklärt hatte und Mint Adenade sich nach seinem Tod entschieden hatte, einen Mana-Keim aus Yggdrasill zu gewinnen und ihn nach Derris-Kharlan zu senden. Weltenbäume (Radiant Mythology) Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology ist der erste Tales of-Titel, in dem Weltenbäume erscheinen, der aber nicht mit Tales of Symphonia verwandt ist. Es werden zahlreiche Weltenbäume erwähnt, die aber keine bekannten Namen haben. Die Weltenbäume sind dazu imstande, bewusst und direkt Leben zu erschaffen. Hierbei handelt es sich um Wesen, die Baumgeistern ähnlich sind, aber im Gegensatz zu diesen nur in Zeiten der Not wach sind und nicht für den Fluss des Manas zuständig sind. Diese Wesen werden Descender genannt. Im Verlauf seines Lebens kann ein Weltenbaum mehrere Descender gebären, um sich und seine Welt vor Katastrophen zu bewahren. Wissenswertes *Yggdrasill, auch "Yggdrasil" geschrieben, ist der Name des Weltenbaums in der nordischen Mythologie. An seinen Wurzeln nagt der Drache Níðhǫggr und in seinem Wipfel sitzt ein namenloser Adler. Ein Eichhörnchen namens Ratatöskr vermittelt zwischen den beiden. *In Tales of Phantasia wird das Objekt "Elementare Kugel" benötigt, um mit Yggdrasill sprechen zu können. Wie genau dies funktioniert, ist nicht bekannt. Die Elementare Kugel wird den Helden von Sylph übergegeben. *In Tales of Berseria ist das Blatt eines Weltenbaums eine Zutat für das heilende Omega-Elixier in der Nebenaufgabe von Videl. Ein solcher Weltenbaum soll im Davahlwald stehen, denn dort erhalten die Helden das gewünschte Blatt. *In dem Nintendo Wii-Spiel "Go Vacation" von Namco Bandai gibt es eine direkte Anspielung auf den Weltenbaum Yggdrasill. Im Stadtresort heißt das Hotel "Yggdrasill-Grandhotel". *In einem humorvollen Kurzcomic aus dem Manga von Tales of Symphonia wollte Lloyd den Weltenbaum statt Yggdrasill "Gonzales" nennen. *Der Name des Geistes des Weltenbaumes von Derris-Kharlan ist Norn. Norn selber findet einen Auftritt in Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon sowie in dessen Remake Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X, die beide nicht in Europa erschienen sind. en:World Tree Kategorie:Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Tales of Phantasia Kategorie:Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology Kategorie:Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Nicht kulturschaffende Wesen